


born to be an unforgiving god.

by kqrlnap



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Baby Dream Team, Cara | CaptainPuffy is Clay | Dream's Parent, M/M, Multi, bad and skeppy are sapnap's parents, before they found the dsmp lands in the first 3 chapters, george is a mushroom forest boy, theres swearing in all my books, this one is no different
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kqrlnap/pseuds/kqrlnap
Summary: "he doesn't love us anymore.""maybe he never loved us at all."
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 18





	born to be an unforgiving god.

“dream!” the 3 year old sapnap yelled from his father’s husband’s arms, squirming around to make the arms loosen so he could run over to his best friend.

dream sat calmly in his mother, puffy’s, arms, although smiling excruciatingly wide before her and skeppy both let the boy’s down, and they immediately ran over to each other to hug. 

“how’s-?”

“mommy, we’re gonna go play in the forest, is that okay?’ dream asked, tugging lightly on puffy’s sleeve as she smiled warmly at her 5 year old son and nodded, watching as they ran off through the branches with sapnap’s excited yells echoing off of the forest walls.

around 20 minutes later, the boys come racing back out from the woods, still giggling loudly, but puffy’s ears turned at the noise of an unfamiliar giggle along with her son’s and sapnap’s. in between them was another little boy, smiling unfairly wide with clunky, round white sunglasses resting on the bridge of his nose as well as sapnap’s white headband wrapped carefully around his forehead, ever so slightly pushing his dark brown hair back.

puffy outwardly awed at the sight, as well as bad and skeppy. seeing her son be so gentle with this boy was adorable, and although she hadn't heard him speak a word yet, she could tell he was a polite little boy. 

once it started getting darker outside, and the boy’s antics turned from jumping around and giggling to having quiet conversations as they laid down on the grass, bunched up together in a makeshift cuddle position, puffy knew it was time to leave. “hey, dream, bud… we might have to go now, it's getting dark!” she yelled sweetly from where she was sitting, watching her son’s head poke up from the pile, ears down in slight sadness. 

“please, mom, 10 more minutes?” he whined, eyes filling up with tears as sapnap pleaded to his own parents and the other little boy sat there with a pout on his face. clearly understanding what was being said but not knowing how to convey it. “please, i wanna spend more time with our new friend, sap does too!” dream said enthusiastically, and puffy’s eyes moved over to sapnap as he nodded aggressively in agreeance, eyes sparkling. 

when it seemed bad wasn’t budging on his stance to get sapnap home and into bed, the little boy silently unwrapped sapnap’s headband from around his head and handed it back, smiling sadly at him as sapnap looked as if he was about to burst into tears. 

“dream, do you even know his name?” puffy asks, immediately regretting it as she looks at her son and his red eyes are looking at the boy, “what is your name?” he asks curiously, and the boy, puffy notices, is trying to let sound out of his mouth, but he's struggling on the first letter so he scrunches his nose up in anger and tries again, to no avail. 

eventually, he lets out a noise of pure frustration and stands closer to dream, grabbing his arm and spelling out a few letters in the air. when dream’s head tilts in confusion, the boy gestures to puffy. “your name is george, honey?” she asks nicely, and george nods with a small smile.

dream then lets out an excited yell, catching sapnap’s attention, “his name is george!” he yells, and sapnap’s lips break out into a wide smile. he immediately, gently but swiftly, pushes the piece of white cloth back onto george’s forehead, tying it behind before dream pulls them both into a huge group hug and they all laugh. 

puffy and bad’s eyes water slightly, while skeppy just smiles really big at his son’s newfound friendship. he can tell this will last a long, long time, as long as one of them doesn’t screw it up.


End file.
